


Un souvenir d'enfance

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [22]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e09
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ils étaient inquiets. Takashi était malade et son état allait en s'empirant.





	

Ils étaient inquiets. Takashi était malade et son état allait en s’empirant.

« C’est cette peinture, dit Tōko un soir. Il allait bien avant de l’acheter. »

Sa femme avait peut-être raison mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?

« Peut-être devrions-nous appeler un exorciste. Un vrai. Pas un charlatan. Ils doivent bien… »

Shigeru prit sa main mais resta silencieux. Soudain, il repensa à l’adolescente de son enfance. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom mais... Elle avait mis fin aux évènements étranges se déroulant dans sa maison. Si elle était encore en vie, peut-être serait-t-elle capable de mettre fin à la maladie de Takashi ?


End file.
